Frank Marshall
Frank Wilton Marshall (born September 13, 1946) is an American film producer and director, often working in collaboration with his wife, Kathleen Kennedy. With Kennedy and Steven Spielberg, he was one of the founders of Amblin Entertainment. In 1991, he founded, with Kennedy, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, a film production company which has a contract with DreamWorks. Since May 2012, with Kennedy taking on the role of President of Lucasfilm, Marshall has been Kennedy/Marshall's sole principal.1Marshall has consistently collaborated with directors Steven Spielberg, Paul Greengrass and Peter Bogdanovich. In addition, he received the Irving G. Thalberg award from the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences in 2018. Life and career Born in Glendale, California, Marshall is the son of guitarist, conductor and composer Jack Marshall. His early years were spent in Van Nuys, California. In 1961, his family moved to Newport Beach, where he attended Newport Harbor High School, and was active in music, drama, cross country, and track. He entered UCLA in 1964 as an engineering major, and graduated in 1968 with a degree in Political science. While at UCLA, he was initiated into Alpha Tau Omega fraternity2 and he helped create its first NCAA soccer team, and played collegiate soccer there in 1966, 1967 and 1968.3In 1966, he met film director Peter Bogdanovich at a birthday party for the daughter of director John Ford, a friend of his father. Marshall volunteered to work on Bogdanovich's first film, Targets (1968), which became his apprenticeship in film production, as he assumed various productions roles, even appearing in a bit part. Following graduation from UCLA, Marshall spent the next two years working in Aspen and Marina del Rey, as a waiter/guitar player at "The Randy Tar," a steak and lobster restaurant. While traveling through Europe in March 1970, he received another call from Bogdanovich, offering him a position on The Last Picture Show (1971). Three days later he arrived in Archer City, Texas, doubling as location manager and actor in this seminal film. Under Bogdanovich's guidance, Marshall would work his way up from producer's assistant to associate producer on five more films. He branched out to work with Martin Scorsese as a line producer on the music documentary The Last Waltz (1978) and as an associate producer on director Walter Hill's gritty crime thriller, The Driver (1978). The following year, Marshall earned his first executive producer credit on Hill's cult classic street gang movie, The Warriors (1979). He continues to collaborate with Bogdanovich, working to complete their tenth film together, Orson Welles' unfinished The Other Side of the Wind in 2018.4 In 1981, together with his future wife Kathleen Kennedy and Steven Spielberg, he co-founded Amblin Entertainment, one of the industry's most productive and profitable production companies. As a producer, Marshall has received five Oscar nominations for Best Picture for The Curious Case of Benjamin Button(2008), Seabiscuit (2003), The Sixth Sense (1999), The Color Purple (1985), and Raiders of the Lost Ark(1981).[citation needed] His feature film directing debut was the thriller Arachnophobia (1990), starring Jeff Daniels. In 1991, he and Kennedy created The Kennedy/Marshall Company and began producing their own films. Marshall directed the company's first film, Alive (1993), about a rugby team struggling to survive in the snow after their plane crashes in the Andes. Next, he directed Congo (1995), based on Michael Crichton's novel, followed by Eight Below (2006), an adventure about loyalty and the bonds of friendship set in the extreme wilderness of Antarctica.[citation needed] In 1998, he directed the episode "Mare Tranquilitatis", from the Emmy Award-winning HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon. As part of ESPN's 30 for 30 series, Marshall directed a documentary about Olympian Johann Olav Koss entitled Right to Play (2012). (the name of Koss's humanitarian organisation).5Marshall stated that the documentary, broadcast in 2012, sought to capture not only Koss' sporting career and the ideals behind his nonprofit organization, but also his "drive and how it has changed the world."5 From 1991 to 2012, The Kennedy/Marshall Company produced many films, including The Sixth Sense, Signs, Seabiscuit, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, War Horse, Lincoln, the Bourne series and the feature documentary The Armstrong Lie (2013). Since taking over as sole principal of the company, Marshall has broadened its slate beyond feature films to include television, documentaries and Broadway musicals. Recently, he produced the Emmy Award-nominated documentary Sinatra: All or Nothing at All, which premiered on HBO in April 2015, and the summer blockbuster Jurassic World (2015), which has become the third highest-grossing film of all time.[citation needed] During the 1980s and 1990s Marshall served on the advisory board of the National Student Film Institute.67 Marshall is a former VP, member of the board of directors and member of the Executive Committee of the United States Olympic Committee (USOC). He was awarded the Olympic Shield in 2005, and inducted into the U.S. Olympic Hall of Fame class of 2008 for his years of service to the USOC.[citation needed] Currently, he serves on the board of Athletes for Hope, Governor's Council on Physical Fitness, and as Board Chair of the US Center for SafeSport. In addition to his service to sports organizations, Marshall is also involved in the educational arena, serving as a board member of LA’s Promise Fund, as a trustee of The Archer School for Girls, and on the UCLA Foundation Board of Governor's. He is a recipient of the American Academy of Achievement Award, the UCLA Alumni Professional Achievement Award and the California Mentor Initiative's Leadership Award. In June 2004, Marshall gave the Commencement Address at the UCLA College of Letters and Science graduation ceremony in Pauley Pavilion.[citation needed] Marshall has long enjoyed magic and music and has been known to perform under the moniker of "Dr. Fantasy" or "DJ Master Frank". Combining his passion for music and sports, Marshall and America's premiere miler, Steve Scott, founded the Rock 'n' Roll Marathon, which debuted in 1998 in San Diego as the largest first time marathon in history.[citation needed] Filmography References # "The Kennedy/Marshall Company – About", The Kennedy/Marshall Company. Retrieved 2012-10-02. # ^''' Ato.org # '''^ UCLA Bruins: Where are they now? # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:a''' b # ^''' |access-date= requires |url= (help) # '''^ |access-date= requires |url= (help) # ^''' # '''^ # ^